Forgotten Memories
by WolfSlayer
Summary: Chell has been released from Aperture Science, but soon goes back to clear a few things up. rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Potato Batteries

This is my firs ever fanfic so please review!

"_Forgotten Memories_" is my own creation, however I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to Valve.

Forgotten Memories

A Portal 2 fanfic.

Chapter 1.

Potato Batteries.

As Chell was riding the elevator up to the surface, the turrets sang a lullaby called Cara Mia, meaning "my dear". GLaDOS was puzzled by the emotional stress that shot through her circuits when Chell was being sucked into space, but she struggled to figure out why. Chell was also wondering why GLaDOS had actually cared about her enough to pull her back into the room and put her in a bed when she passed out. Chell had started to like GLaDOS ever since the potato battery incident, but Chell found no reason. She also started to feel slightly warmhearted when she heard Caroline's voice. It seemed familiar, yet forgotten. GLaDOS began searching through Caroline's memory and found several occasions of Chell being there. But there were no memories of Chell as an infant for some reason. Then she started looking into her own memory files, and strangely enough, there they were. "Well. How in hell did those get there?" she said, dumbfounded.

Chell was going through her memories that night, after she had walked 5 miles to the nearest town. She began from the recent things that have happened, and then went backwards. The earliest memory she had was herself winning 1st place in the science competition for that year's "Bring your Daughter to Work Day" with her giant potato battery.

GLaDOS was looking through the infant years of Chell's life, when all of a sudden, the name "Caroline" came up in a memory. "What connection is there?" she asked herself, knowing that she herself was actually Caroline in a computer. Then she had a thought. "Oh my god…" she said to herself, quietly.

Chell was still going through her own memories, trying to find out why she cared about Caroline. She decided that the next morning she would go back to the little hut in the middle of the wheat field and go talk to GLaDOS.

END OF CHAPTER 1! Please Review!


	2. The Confession

"_Forgotten Memories"_ is my own creation; however I do not own any of the characters. They are property of Valve.

Forgotten Memories

A Portal 2 fanfic

Chapter 2

The Confession.

As Chell was getting out of bed the next morning, she ate breakfast at the apartment buffet in the lobby. She had already gotten a job as an author, and had already sold 50,000 copies of her first book, _The Forgotten Company_, a non-fiction novel that nobody believed, so it was put under the Fiction section. As Chell headed out the door, a little girl came up to her and asked for her autograph, and Chell obliged. She then headed outside and started heading to the shack.

Little did GLaDOS know, Chell was at the door. GLaDOS was still working on why Chell and Caroline seemed to be connected, but she was interrupted when the alarm system went off and stated that there was an intruder at the door. "Nobody knows where this lab is except…" she said to herself. "Let them in," she said to the mainframe.

As Chell was going down the elevator, she noticed that all the turrets that sang to her weren't there anymore. All except for the giant one in the back room. "Huh…" she said. "I could've sworn that they were there only a few hours ago last night…" she thought to herself. "Ah, back for more, Chell?" asked the AI hanging from the ceiling. "No," Chell replied "And since when did you use my name?" she asked. "Oh never mind that. I have to talk to you about something," Chell said to the AI.

GLaDOS was surprised at this. She wondered if Chell had been doing her own research on whom Caroline really was… "And it's about that woman. Caroline." Chell interrupted GLaDOS' thought. "Oh that'll be FUN…" GLaDOS said sarcastically. "I think you know why I want to talk about her." Chell said a serious look on her face. "Oh I know why," GLaDOS said. "It's all too clear that you two are somehow connected to each other." "Then tell me HOW we're connected!" Chell shouted at the AI. "Let's not shout. It's starting to hurt my audio input circuits," GLaDOS murmured. "Fine. But you have to tell me, or else I might just pull your main power circuit!" Chell said calmly. "Fine, I'll tell you how you are connected, but you might be shocked about that woman's true past…" GLaDOS said with an extremely serious tone.

End of Chapter 2! Please review and add some suggestions below!


End file.
